Problem: Find $4^{-1} \pmod{35}$, as a residue modulo 35.  (Give an answer between 0 and 34, inclusive.)
Since $4 \cdot 9 = 36 \equiv 1 \pmod{35}$, $4^{-1} \equiv \boxed{9} \pmod{35}$.